


Five Times Eric Delko Was Left Speechless

by afteriwake



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY, NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five possible times a different woman left Eric Delko speechless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Eric Delko Was Left Speechless

**Jessica Angell**

"Come on, let me open my eyes?"

"No, Eric, and if you keep bugging me I'm going to make you go to the club and keep the blindfold on the entire night." He could hear her moving around her hotel room and it was driving him nuts not knowing what she was wearing or how she looked. It was her last night in Miami and he'd saved this club for last, since it was one of South Beach's most exclusive and he'd had to drive a hard bargain for the VIP passes he got. He didn't want to admit it, but he wanted Jessica to be impressed.

Finally the drawer opening stopped and there was silence for a moment. Then he could hear her footsteps coming towards him. He started to say something but she kissed him, effectively cutting off anything he was going to say. For the moment catching a glimpse of her was secondary in his thoughts, and he moved his hands up to her face, feeling her skin beneath his thumbs.

She pulled away and he rested his forehead against hers for a second before she took a step back. "Couldn't resist. Anyway, Eric...open up."

He opened his eyes and he could have sworn his jaw dropped. She was wearing a strapless dark blue dress and her hair was loose around her shoulders. She grinned at him and he thought to himself that maybe he wasn't going to be the one doing the impressing tonight.

**Calleigh Duquesne**

"What makes going out on a date with you so special?"

Delko looked up. "What?"

"I mean, why is it that you have the most active social life of anyone I know? How is it that you constantly have a new date every weekend?" Calleigh stood next to him. "What is your secret, Eric?"

He grinned at her. "I just like to have a good time, that's all."

"It's got to be that smile," she muttered. 

"Look, Calleigh, why guys aren't jumping over themselves to date you I won't understand. You're gorgeous and funny and smart--"

"And intimidating," she said sourly.

"No, you are not. You're independent and you know what you want. That doesn't make you intimidating, not to a good guy."

"And are you a good guy?" she asked, looking at him.

"I don't know if I'd say that," he said.

"I think you are." She paused for a moment. Delko opened his mouth to thank her when she suddenly said, "What if I were to ask you out?" He stared at her, mouth hanging open. "Yes. Us. On a date. Nothing really...never mind."

"No! No, I...yeah."

"Yeah what?"

"Yeah. A date sounds fine."

"Friday? After work?" Delko nodded, and Calleigh gave him one of her most radiant grins. "Okay." He watched her go and realized his grin was just about as big and bright as hers...

**Kaile Maka**

He noticed she raised an eyebrow a lot. That was her chosen mode of non-verbal communication. It could mean so many different things when she did that: that she was skeptical, that she was seeing something she wasn't sure she wanted to see... Pair it with a slight head tilt and it meant she was curious about something. Pair it with a smirk and it meant she was amused by whatever was in front of her.

He could watch her for hours, he realized. Just watch her and the facial expression she made and be completely fascinated.

"Hey, Delko," she said, snapping her fingers.

"Sorry about that."

"Got a staring problem?" she asked. He got a good look at her face. Raised eyebrow, smirk...yup, she was amused.

"What if I said I did?" he replied, just to throw her a little off balance.

"Then I'd tell you to get glasses."

"Don't need them."

"Then I'd ask what you're staring at."

"You."

"Then I'd tell you to hurry up and ask me the hell out before I decide you're pretty but you aren't all there in the head."

He leaned back, staring at her, openmouthed for a second. "Drinks?"

"Off at seven. Meet you in the break room." She got up and he noticed that she didn't have a raised eyebrow anymore, but she _did_ have a bit of a self-satisfied smirk. It was a good thing he liked her, because if it had been anyone else, they would have set off a scowl on his face instead of the stupid grin she had him wearing.

**Ziva David**

"So, Miami...it's nice here?"

Delko nodded. Horatio had gotten them into trouble the last time they handled a case that should have been NCIS territory without actually alerting NCIS. This time, he hadn't taken any chances. From the moment Delko had picked her up they had hit it off well. While her partner Tony seemed like a huge goof, Ziva seemed calm and level, and she had a nice smile.

Delko had been doing everything he could to get her to show it. The fact he was succeeding more than her partner made him pleased.

"And warm?"

"Every day." He grinned at her and she smiled back. She'd told him a little of her background and he had soon realized that she was normally pretty serious, but she did have an unusual sense of humor. Part of it probably had to do with the mixed metaphors she used all the time.

"Hey, guys? Can you stop talking in Russian for a minute?" DiNozzo asked, jogging up behind them.

"Only when you decide to leave me alone long enough to ask Delkotorsky out on a date," she said sweetly in Russian. Then she looked over at Delko

He didn't say a word because he was surprised...but he did nod and grin as he realized she was serious.

**Stella Bonasera**

He stood there staring at her. The sun was setting and she stood there just looking out the window. Sunset off the bay was something to behold, he knew that, but seeing the tough NYPD detective just standing there transfixed was an even better sight.

He'd liked her from the moment he met her. She was tough and serious but she had a grin that just made her seem softer. She was smart and she was funny, with a sense of humor that seemed a little tart and had a bite to it. She was a great woman. And it didn't hurt that she was gorgeous as hell, too.

He didn't stand a chance, though, and he knew it. For some reason her eyes lit up when Horatio was around. The rest of the time...

He had been so lost in thought he hadn't realized she'd turned around. "Eric?"

"Hey, Stella," he said, grinning in order to cover up whatever his thoughts might have caused him to show on his face. "Nice sunset, isn't it?"

"Gorgeous," she said. "You need something?"

He shook his head. "Just taking a minute to enjoy the view."

She nodded, then came over and touched his arm gently. He took a good look at her, saw her eyes looked a little sad, a little tired. Her smile wasn't as bright as it usually was. "There's a better view over by the window."

He nodded, not knowing what to say, but he followed her back to the window. Stood close to her while they watched the sun dip down. And stayed silent even as night spread out over them. She'd wanted him to watch with her, and he'd stop watching when she asked him to.


End file.
